


Недолговечные

by ConVersia



Series: 2018 [22]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Мелло дает ей куклу, но не обещает, что она протянет долго. Мелло говорит, что куклы совсем недолговечны.





	Недолговечные

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2018 заявка №338 фанфикшен

Ниа более чем уверена, что хорошо знает вспыльчивый и непредсказуемый характер Мелло — ей давно нравится наблюдать за окружающими, а за Мелло в особенности. Ниа любуется им каждый раз, что бы тот ни делал, как бы себя ни вел и какое бы впечатление не производил. Девчонке с трудом удается анализ этого своего увлечения, но она предпочитает и не думать об этом, с куда большим интересом подмечая детали поведения других людей.

Однако, если за всеми Ниа наблюдает как бы со стороны, стараясь по максимуму избегать контактов, то общение с Мелло не только не доставляет неудобств, а еще и вызывает некоторое чувство удовлетворения. Ниа даже не помнит, как и когда она успела привязаться к безрассудному характеру Мелло.

Раздражающе безрассудному, огненно-горячему, но по-солнечному теплому. Мелло почти похож на солнце.

Но Ниа нечасто видит Мелло сосредоточенным, а ведь ей так нравится сосредоточенный Мелло. Полностью поглощенный чем-либо, парнишка на время теряет свою агрессивную ауру, как бы усмиряя ее или направляя в другое русло, и перестает выглядеть злым или раздраженным, хотя и остается все таким же грубоватым и вспыльчивым. Он смотрит задумчиво и заинтересованно, едва прищуриваясь; несколько ровных пшеничных прядей спадают ему на лицо и щекотят шею. В одной руке у Мелло непременно зажата шоколадка, но он не ест, только прикусывает машинально нижнюю губу.

Мелло не увлекается искусством, но не первый уже день с отрешенным видом выпиливает что-то из дерева. И Ниа наблюдает за ним с энтузиазмом, впрочем, давно позабыв о терзаемой деревяшке.

Она с интересом глядит, как закусывает нижнюю губу Мелло, и сама непроизвольно теребит пряди светлых волос. Ниа порой спрашивает о чем-то, и Мелло отвечает ей, то ухмыляясь чему-то, то резко выкрикивая что-то неприятное. Впрочем, Ниа не считает слова Мелло неприятными, хоть и хмурится несколько возмущенно. Ниа почти не слышит, что говорит Мелло. Она просто смотрит на него с ледяным спокойствием и слушает его голос вперемешку со звуками, издаваемыми при обработке дерева. В то время, пока многие начинают переживать за поведение Мелло, Ниа не волнуется.

И по мере того, как деревяшка в руках Мелло приобретает очертания, лицо его становится еще более сосредоточенным, словно он делает что-то важное и боится ошибиться. Очертания куклы со временем начинают приковывать к себе все больше случайно брошенных взглядов. Ниа с некоторым удивлением отмечает, как некогда бесформенный кусок дерева становится все больше похожим на своеобразного вида куклу.

В следующий раз подсаживаясь к увлеченному своим занятием Мелло, Ниа уже совершенно точно различает не слишком миловидную куклу, копирующую основные черты самого Мелло. Ровные светлые волосы, жутковатый взгляд стеклянных глаз и что-то напоминающее улыбку. Ниа разглядывает игрушку в руках Мелло с интересом, хорошо скрытым за свойственным ей холодным спокойствием.

— Красиво, — произносит Ниа на выдохе, все же немного сомневаясь в честности своих слов, и Мелло грубо хмыкает, изображая безразличие.

— Нечем было руки занять, — пожимает Мелло плечами, то и дело поворачивая куклу в руках. Он смотрит на вещь как на бесполезную трату времени, словно собирается выкинуть, но вместо этого, еще немного помотав деревяшку в руках, протягивает ее Ниа. — Хочешь?

Ниа секунду смотрит кукле прямо в нарисованные глаза, будто оценивает, сравнивает с оригиналом, а потом поспешно выхватывает из рук Мелло, словно тот передумает и отберет своеобразный подарок в последний момент. На руке девочки маленькая версия Мелло смотрится как влитая, и ее создатель удовлетворенно кивает своим мыслям, с хрустом отламывая зубами едва ли третью часть шоколадной плитки. Ниа смотрит на куклу несколько удивленно; вес у нее небольшой, но это давление непривычно, и Ниа борется с чувством отторжения, возникающем при появлении чего-либо выходящего за рамки нормы. Впрочем, удовлетворенный вид жующего Мелло быстро успокаивает девчонку, и она чуть улыбается краем губ.

Дети переглядываются и одновременно кивают друг другу: Мелло резко и уверенно, Ниа же спокойно, ровно и чуть склонив голову в бок.

— А теперь, — хлопает в ладоши Мелло, подскакивая с места, — повторяй за мной, Ниа: Эл дурак!

Мелло выглядит радостным, Ниа же хмурится. Ей разом перестает нравиться поведение Мелло, и — в этом Ниа никогда не признается, — она чувствует обиду. Ей кажется, что Мелло испортил что-то очень важное.

— Так нельзя, Мелло, — отвечает девочка тихим, ровным голосом — почти неслышно, но уверенно. — Я этого не скажу, и ты не говори больше.

— Ааай, глупая! — протягивает Мелло будто бы разочарованно. — Ты все равно нас не переспоришь!

— Нас? — переспрашивает Ниа, и только потом переводит взгляд на сидящую у нее на руке куклу. Она чуть наклоняет голову, раздумывая, куклу ли имел ввиду Мелло, и с какой целью он так говорил? Ведь кукла...

— Нас теперь двое, — радостно поясняет Мелло, подтверждая догадки девочки, и смотрит на нее как на самого глупого человека во всем мире. — Я и, — парень неопределенно замахивается рукой, пользуясь паузой, чтобы в очередной раз оттяпать зубами кусок шоколадки, — он.

— Он не может соглашаться с тобой, Мелло, — качает головой Ниа. — Он кукла и не разговаривает.

Мелло едва не давится шоколадкой, когда Ниа говорит это так, словно открывает маленькому ребенку правду о Санте.

— Ты безнадежна! — вскидывается Мелло тут же. — Нет, ты действительно безнадежная зануда, Ниа! И на что я надеялся? Отдай куклу!

Мелло кидается к девочке, и Ниа отступает чуть в сторону, непроизвольно хватая куклу крепче и сжимая ее в руках так сильно, как может. Мелло выглядит совершенно серьезно намеренным отобрать игрушку, и Ниа понимает, что всеми фибрами души против этого. Девочка отрицательно мотает головой.

— Отдай, говорю!

Ниа смотрит в упор на Мелло, Мелло смотрит на Ниа. Ни один не хочет уступать, и Ниа понимает — Мелло старше и с легкостью отнимет куклу, если того захочет. Она как-то грустно вздыхает и, опустив голову и перехватив вещь поудобнее в руке, неуверенно выдает:

— Эл дурак.

Мелло отступает, радостный, и Ниа тут же вскидывается и поправляется.

— Но так говорить нельзя! Эл не дурак, Мелло!

— Как же, как же. Ты этого и не говорила, Ниа, правда?

И Ниа начинает понимать суть игры. Она смотрит на куклу своим обычным спокойным взглядом и, привычным жестом скрутив прядь своих волос в свободной руке, склоняет голову и уверенно произносит:

— Не говори так, Мелло.

Кукла, неловко дернувшись пару раз, оживает, и Ниа заливается хохотом.

— Дууура! — протягивает Ниа не своим голосом, смеясь, и с удивлением отмечает — ей нравится эта игра. Настоящий Мелло тут же радостно присоединяется, заливаясь в хохоте, и Ниа с удовольствием вслушивается в этот жутковатый смех и протяжные ругательства с подачи Мелло. Она не любит, когда кто-то ругается, но из уст Мелло почему-то даже самые плохие слова звучат как красивая песня.

В тот вечер, оставшись одна, Ниа начинает чувствовать себя неловко наедине с куклой. Она понимает, что можно остановить эту игру, положить деревяшку на полку и отвернуться, но почему-то не может. Она вертит куклу в руках, мысленно все еще сравнивая макет с оригиналом, и думает, как бы повел себя Мелло на месте своей кукольной версии? Ниа знает — Мелло непременно бы возмутился.

Мысленно представив, как Мелло сердито протягивает гласные в очередном плохом слове, Ниа берет куклу поудобнее, неловко пробует орудовать деревянной головой и, довольная результатом, громким шепотом говорит:

— Дура!

В тот момент Ниа хочет засмеяться, но не делает этого. Ниа только хмурится — ведь они играют, и ей нельзя выходить из роли — и спокойно отдергивает куклу. «Так нельзя говорить, Мелло. Я никогда бы так не сказала».

Не справившись с очередным порывом, Ниа целует куклу в холодную деревянную щеку и тут же отдергивается. Она знает, что Мелло никогда бы не позволил ей такого. Она знает, что Мелло никогда и не воспринимал ее как девчонку. Ниа чувствует себя странно, и будь это возможно, она покраснела бы до кончиков ушей, но кровь почему-то не окрашивает ее бледные щеки. Переборов неловкость, Ниа тут же отыгрывает на кукле возможную реакцию Мелло. Она не нравится ей, но Ниа хочет, чтобы маленький Мелло был больше похож на настоящего. Так, кажется ей, кукла обретает свой характер, перенимает часть души Мелло. Так, думает Ниа, так и только так деревянная пародия может быть достойна имени Мелло.

Ниа невольно втягивается в эту игру и с каждым днем все больше ощущает: ей это нравится.

Теперь она всегда ходит с куклой на руках, устраивает с ним споры — сначала только наедине, а потом и на глазах у других детей. Она хочет, чтобы поведение деревянного Мелло максимально походило на настоящего, но продолжает говорить громким шепотом, боясь испортить все своим собственным голосом — тихим и слишком мягким.

Теперь Ниа действительно тяжело спорить с Мелло. Мелло всегда был сильнее, и сейчас Ниа вовсе некуда вставить свое слово. Она не спорит, когда Мелло говорит плохие вещи, ведь второй Мелло с радостью вторит первому. И она не спорит, когда Мелло забирает у нее шоколад — Ниа знает, что Мелло любит эту сладость больше, чем она. Но спорит деревянный Мелло, и тогда Ниа почему-то пугается.

Она ловит себя на мысли, что ей становится трудно отличать одного Мелло от другого.

И Ниа делится своими мыслями с Эл, когда тот в очередной раз приезжает навестить Вамми, хоть это и дается ей с огромным трудом. Эл говорит ей тогда, что это пугает его, и Ниа согласно кивает, в то время как Мелло на ее руках зловеще смеется.

— Дураки! Дураки!

Эл переводит взгляд с Ниа на куклу и обратно. Детектив впервые выглядит растерянным. Ниа поправляет волосы и тихо произносит:

— Не слушай его, Эл.

Эл кивает, и Ниа становится спокойно.

Должно быть, это все-таки не так страшно, когда Мелло двое? Должно быть, это даже к лучшему. Должно быть, Ниа действительно очень нравится эта игра. Тогда Ниа подходит к Мелло, говорит ему что-то нехорошее от лица гордо восседающей на ее руке куклы, в очередной раз поправляет волосы и наконец спрашивает:

— Вас ведь теперь всегда будет двое?

Мелло сначала не понимает вопроса, хмурится, откусывая шоколадку, а потом безразлично пожимает плечами.

— Конечно же нет, глупая Ниа. Куклы недолговечны.

И Ниа соглашается, совершенно этим фактом не огорченная. Она хочет, чтобы Мелло был рядом, и одного ей будет вполне достаточно. Ведь куклы действительно недолговечны. Мелло никогда не скажет ей неправду.

Вот только куклы оказываются прочнее людей.

«Ты говорил, что это куклы недолговечны, Мелло,» — думает Ниа с какой-то тоской и поспешно, излишне нервно мотает головой. Девочка прокручивает в голове сказанное Ватари и раз за разом задает себе этот вопрос. Ниа едва ли не впервые в жизни действительно чувствует себя разбитым и потерянным ребенком. Она просто хочет, чтобы Мелло был рядом. Ведь кукла не может пережить своего создателя.

К черту! К черту все!

Это же Мелло. Ему всегда было наплевать даже на смерть. Это же Мелло. Он не мог просто так сдаться. Просто так оставить ее. Просто так взять и... умереть.

Но...

Это был взрыв. У Мелло просто не было шансов.

Ниа не готова к сочувствующим взглядам, утешениям и попыткам поддержать. Их и нет. Девочка выглядит на удивление спокойно, и это почти никого не смущает. Ниа всегда сдержана и спокойна, а за постоянными стычками и спорами, сопровождаемыми гневными выкриками от Мелло и холодным безразличием от Ниа, никто не замечал эти странные, отдаленно напоминающие дружбу отношения.

Но никто не решается забрать у Ниа куклу, так крепко она сжимает ее обеими руками.

Даже Эл не говорит ничего, только бросает иногда встревоженный взгляд. Детектив выглядит виноватым, и Ниа это не нравится. Она думает, что если эмоции возьмут верх над его разумом (как происходит с ней), Эл однажды проиграет. Ниа дергает детектива за рукав, и тот переводит на нее все такой же встревоженный и задумчивый взгляд.

— Не вини себя, Эл, — говорит она спокойно. — Ты не виноват. Мелло...

«Сам?»

Сам принял решение покинуть приют? Сам сделал выбор? Сам... бросил ее?

Ниа не хочет продолжать разговор. Она просто хочет, чтобы Мелло вернулся. Она думает, что сказал бы ей Мелло, если бы вернулся. А что бы он сказал?

Девочка хмурится, прижимая куклу к груди и силясь воспроизвести в голове голос Мелло, его выражение лица, его позу и грубую ухмылку. Он назвал бы ее дурой и слабачкой, — решает вдруг Ниа и, чуть склонив голову на бок, перекладывает куклу удобнее на руке. Ниа немного медлит, а затем привычным, уже отточенным движением оживляет куклу в своих руках. И ей нравится это чувство.

— Ты ведь не оставишь меня, Мелло? — спрашивает она неуверенно. И немедленно получает ответ.

— Дура! — произносит Мелло, смеясь и красиво растягивая гласные. — Я никогда не оставлю тебя в покое.

Мелло смеется, и Ниа не замечает, как зловеще звучит его обещание. Взгляд девочки расфокусирован, она уже не говорит шепотом. Сохранись в ней остатки разума, Ниа непременно удивилась бы такой схожести своего голоса с голосом Мелло. Глядя на странную реакцию Эл, Ниа думает, что это действительно страшно, но она уже не пугается. С ней Мелло, а с Мелло не может быть страшно.

Ведь Мелло сильный. Мелло сильнее, чем она.

«Куклы долговечнее людей,» — думает Ниа отрешенно, старательно прорисовывая на кукольной голове детали собственного лица.

— Нам ведь не страшны Боги Смерти, правда, Мелло? — спрашивает Ниа излишне холодно и спокойно. Мелло не отвечает ей, но она и так знает ответ. Девочка чувствует на себе его взгляд, и где-то в глубине души он до сих пор пугает ее. Его взгляд не заинтересованный, как был у нее, а насмешливый и наглый. Его взгляд прожигает тело девочки насквозь. Она все еще думает, что это страшно, но не может на самом деле пугаться. Она думает, что это должно пугать ее до дрожи, но Ниа не боится. Она так привыкла к Мелло, что не может бояться.

Ниа просто увлечена своим занятием. Девочка уже знает, что случится, когда работа будет завершена. Мелло и Ниа займут свое место на полке, чтобы остаться вместе и пережить недолговечных людей. Она знает, как поведет себя Мелло. Мелло в последний раз рассмеется, и беловолосая, будто ватная голова деревянной Ниа безвольно, как в отчаянии, упадет ему на плечо.

Ниа не страшно и не больно. Но отчего-то ей хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь сказал потом: «Не вини себя, Эл. Ниа...»

Ниа сама приняла решение.


End file.
